Songs About Hermione and Draco
by Spaced Out Space Cadet
Summary: This will be a collection of Song fic's about Hermione and Draco... Each story will come with its own summary so check inside!


**Songs About Hermione and Draco...  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever hope to own the rights to Harry Potter and co, though I would accept it as a gift if the great JKR would be happy to send the rights my way... but we all know that's not going to happen! Nor do I own the rights to any of the songs that I use, and I will give a special thanks in each chapter for the loan of their great words!  
  
**Summary:** This will be a collection of song fic's that have an element of my favourite couple, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Some will be set during their time at Hogwarts, others in war time and others beyond all that. Some will be happy and others sad, and all will carry different ratings, especially one in particular! I can't promise that all stories will have a happy ending though I will try my best. I must also warn that some stories will only have the briefest hint of Draco and Hermione, and others will suggest it. I do hope that you all like reading them though!! Oh and some my have a tendency to be a little fluffy and others with little or no fluff what so ever...  
  
**Dedication:** I dedicate this collection of song stories to Carmen Willows, she is bloody brilliant and I have the pleasure of telling her that every time she gets a chance to update one of her stories, which by the way you should all check out! So a HUGE thanks to you Carmen, for the great stories you write, the reviews you wrote me and for the great e-mails you send me! By the way I hear Mercury is nice this time of year and am thinking of going there for my next holiday! :)  
  
** Just For**  
  
_ I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do_  
  
Draco Malfoy sat across the Great Hall not eating, just staring across the Hall... staring at her. Where he was staring sat the bane of his existence and the love of his life, not that he would admit it to anyone who would dare to even ask him. The scowl that settled over his face warned those around him of his bad mood, and none were brave enough to approach the brooding teen. Both seats next to him and that opposite him were vacant so that he had an unobstructed view and no one could or would talk to him.  
  
On the other side of the Hall sat Hermione Granger, the object of his affection, with her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. While on a normal day Draco liked neither of the two, unless of course he was tormenting them, it was the latter that was causing so much aggravation.  
  
The way he was looking, staring at, Hermione was plain filthy. He was undressing her with his eyes in a blatant display that affected Draco's gag reflex. No one would get away with looking at his Hermione like that. Brief pictures of him getting up, crossing the hall and him forcible removing Ron's eyes from his head had Draco smiling sadistically. And any who happened to glance at him felt a chill run down their spines at the pure... evil that radiated from him. Draco was staring at Hermione yes, he knew that he was starting at her also but with him it was a compulsion almost a need, and he was not degrading at her by starting at her as if she were a piece of meat. Draco realised her value as a capable witch, as an attractive witch and most of all someone who he could battle wills and wits with.  
  
_ And I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_  
  
Prowling the Halls of Hogwarts had always managed to clam Draco, it helped him to relax. Something had changed between Hermione and Weasley, he was sure of it. Just that afternoon he had seen the weasel with his arms around her, him kissing her. He was not pleased and the anger radiated off him in waves. No matter how long he prowled nothing could calm him from the dangerous mood that he was in.  
  
No one dared cross his path; his frown was not lifted, even when he had the chance to torture a group of first years, something that normally pleased him greatly. He would have no pleasure while Hermione was with Weasley. Violent feeling invaded him as he saw them ahead in the hall; Hermione seemingly uncomfortable with the close proximity of Ron's body was trying to move away from her more than amorous boyfriend.  
  
His imagination once again in full force, he saw himself pulling him away from her before tearing him limb from limb for ever putting a hand on Hermione. Once again a sadistic smile lit his face and he hastened his pace to catch up with them.  
  
"What do we have here?" Draco drawled for behind them and Hermione instantly sprang away from Ron and turned to face Draco, she was blushing but for a second he thought a look of gratitude came over her face but it was gone in an instant and he couldn't be sure.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded his face already flushing a dull red.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself to think that I wanted to talk to you Weasley," Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered at him. "Granger, we have rounds to do," Draco said completely disregarding Ron. Hermione looked down at her watch and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be late," Hermione made a move to join Draco so that they could go on their rounds. As she made the move Ron's hand snaked out and latched on to her arm, anchoring her in position next to him. Inwardly Draco growled but on the outside he showed no emotion.  
  
"Ron, I have to go," Hermione said trying to tug her arm from his grasp and frowned when he wouldn't let her go. "Ron?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Do you have to?" Ron sounded half angry and half pleading. Hermione looked at him confused and managed to finally tug her arm out of his grasp. She moved over quickly to Draco's side so that Ron couldn't grab her again and inwardly Draco felt a rush of pleasure. Draco couldn't help but smirk at Ron over his shoulder as he turned and walked away with Hermione.  
  
"See you in the common room later Ron," Hermione called over her shoulder as they made their way down the hall, leaving a very angry Ron behind them.  
  
_ And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
_  
Life continued for Draco in much the same way as it always had, he spent most of his time observing Hermione and the way that Weasley behaved around her, and the more he saw the angrier he became. They were dating, news like that did not stay quiet for long in Hogwarts, and relationship entanglements became the hottest topic of gossip. At first all the talk about Hermione and Ron was about how cute a couple they made, it was this talk that had Draco controlling his gag reflex and when he saw them together he had to make a conscious effort not to go over to them and beat the ever loving hell out of Weasley.  
  
Soon there were rumours floating around about, there seemed to be trouble in paradise. Until the great news that Hermione and Ron had had a fight in the Gryffindor common room, resulting in their break up. And at that news Draco could not contain the self satisfied smirk that graced his features. It was only when he saw Hermione sitting alone in one of the less frequented corridors of Hogwarts, staring out the window a look of deep sadness on her face, that the smirk left his face. Instead of feeling happy that things were not going well a ferocious anger began to build, anger at Weasley for hurting Hermione.  
  
_ And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, Yes I do, Yes I do  
_  
Draco casually walked over to where Hermione was sitting looking over the lake, though he knew that she was not seeing the view before her.  
  
"Granger," he said, feigning a relaxed attitude, he stood just behind her looking out at the lake.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly not having to turn to look at him, knowing who he was just from the sound of his voice.  
  
"Not with your usual shadow I see," Draco said pretending not to know about the recent break up.  
  
"No," Hermione said quietly and Draco knew that she wished he would just go and leave her alone.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione, normally by this stage you would have your wand out ready to hex me just for talking to you," Draco drawled and inwardly cursed when he realised he had called her Hermione, something that he had been very careful not to do.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Draco, can you just leave me alone?" Hermione asked and turned to look at him, the elation he had felt, and the tingle that had run down his spine when she called him 'Draco' was quickly dispelled when she turned to look at him and he could see the pain in her eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks. Draco just nodded at her, turned and walked away.  
  
Inside he was thinking of ways to commit bodily harm to Weasley, it was because of him that Hermione was suffering. His hands were shaking with the effort he was exerting to not go and find Weasley and strangle him, killing him would be much more pleasurable without the aide of his wand. Finally when he had been able to wrestle his emotions under control an evil smirk graced his features and pure evil glinted from his eyes, he had a plan and the mental state of the red-headed weasel was going to suffer.  
  
_ And I want to make him regret  
Life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
  
_Putting the first stages of his plan into effect took patients and finesse, his first goal was to become friends with Hermione, a task that some might have considered and easy thing. However, based on their history just getting her to use his first name had been a milestone.  
  
It took him almost a month of working together to get her to open up to her, little by little. They were working together on a project that Dumbledore had assigned to them and Draco had grasped the opportunity to get her to become his friend. While he wanted more from her, and he was desperate to seek his revenge on his red-headed enemy but he knew that for his revenge to be successful he would have to bide his time.  
  
They were sitting together in the library, it was past curfew but they had special permission from Dumbledore to still be up. There were books and pieces of parchment strewn across their table; they were trying to put the finishing touches on the report. Hermione finally threw down her quill, sighed and rubbed her face wearily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked careful to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to scare her off.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems," Hermione said wearily.  
  
"Try me," Draco said leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms and looked at her and waited.  
  
"It's Ron," Hermione said finally and Draco waited patiently for her to continue. He didn't want to push her for fear that she would run from him.  
  
"I broke up with Ron, you know I thought that we would be better as friends than as a couple, but Ron doesn't feel the same way as I do," Hermione paused again and cleared her throat. Draco could see that she was battling tears and he clenched his fists at his side, in an effort not to touch her as well as in effort to stop himself from going to Ron Weasley and punching him until he could no longer feel his fists.  
  
_ And I want to make him take back  
All that he took from you  
Yes I do  
_  
"He can't accept that I don't want to go out with him anymore and well..." Hermione paused and cleared her throat again trying to get out the words. Draco wanted her to say what she had to say quickly, because the waiting was beginning to feel like torture but he remained silent and moved around the table so that he sat facing her. He reached over and took both of her hands in his and gave them a comforting squeeze. Hermione gave him a half smile and returned the squeeze.  
  
"Has he done something to you?" Draco asked quietly, and Hermione could hear the anger in his voice, anger she knew was not directed at her but at Ron. Hermione took one of her hands out of Draco's and rubbed her face before drawing her hand through her hair. Draco reclaimed her hand once she dropped back on the table and inwardly smiled at the gesture.  
  
"Ron, he hit me," Hermione whispered looking down at the table, and not at the grey eyes that were looking at her so intently. If she admitted it to herself she didn't want to know what emotions were playing in his eyes. And if she was really truthful she didn't want to see the horror that she knew was there. Hermione blamed herself for the behaviour of Ron, a person that she had considered to be her best friend, she placed the guilt of his actions on herself because surely he had hit her because of a fault in herself.  
  
The thoughts going through her caused the tears that had been threatening to fall to actually do so. Draco let go of her hands and the action caused more tears to fall, she felt his rejection almost as acutely as she had felt the slap across the face that Ron had delivered to her. She was surprised and alarmed when she felt Draco's hand under her chin, lifting her face up so that he could look at her, and read the emotions that he knew would be written on her expressive face.  
  
_ And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
_  
Draco could feel the anger pulsing through his veins, anger at Ron for ever laying a hand on the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. Hermione saw his anger and was dismayed, and she wasn't really sure why. She could not answer the questions of why his reaction meant so much to her. Her face was upturned but her eyes were downcast, not wanting to see what was written in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, look at me," Draco said softly waiting for her to comply with his request. The anger that was coursing through his veins was bringing forth murderous urges again, urges that he was beginning to grow accustomed to.  
  
Slowly she raised her eyes and looked searchingly into his. Draco cursed inwardly when he read shame and guilt clearly in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I think I am going to have to kill Ron," Draco said plainly and was pleased when the look of guilt instantly left her face only to be replaced with shock.  
  
"You what?" Hermione asked clearly not grasping what he had just said.  
  
"The thought of him hitting you, of hurting you makes me so angry," Draco scowled, his eyes turning a stormy grey under a creased brow. "No man should ever lay a hand on a woman and the thought of him hurting you makes me want to go up to him and rip his heart out," Draco said savagely.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Really, Hermione I know that you blame yourself for his actions, but you can't. Weasley obviously has problems that have nothing to do with you. He needs help," Draco said getting up out of his chair and walking around the table to where Hermione sat. He drew her up out of her chair, retrieved a handkerchief from his robe pocket and gently wiped the tears from her face before enveloping her in a comforting hug.  
  
_ And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, Yes I do, Yes I do  
_  
Draco walked the halls of Hogwarts his emotions slipping towards joy when he thought of how beautifully his relationship with Hermione was progressing, and then alternating towards anger when he thought of Weasley and what he had done to her. Every time he caught a flash of read hair in the halls anger pulsed through him in waves and left him shaking with the intensity of it. Draco came to realise that he would not get any physical satisfaction in beating Weasley to a bloody pulp while they were at Hogwarts, so he had decided that he would get satisfaction in another way, and perhaps the more Slytherin way.  
  
He would enjoy watching the downfall of the youngest Weasley male, oh how he would enjoy it.  
  
_ And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
_  
Slowly but surely Draco put his plan into motion, and soon Hermione and he were inseparable, and not to mention the makers of the biggest scandal to hit Hogwarts in almost 100 years. Draco knew that he had never been happier, he had the love of his life by his side and he had a front row seat to the mental disintegration of one of his enemies.  
  
Their days at Hogwarts drew to a close and Draco paraded around the halls gloating. He had Hermione Granger all to himself and she couldn't care less that one of her best friends seemed to be leaning closer and closer to a mental edge that would see him plunge into black oblivion if he fell. The self satisfied smirk never left his face and when he saw Weasley sitting alone, looking pathetic in the corner of the Library, it only grew wider. He knew that he didn't have to physically rip his heart out, what he had achieved simply by getting Hermione to fall in love with him was a far more affective form of torture.  
  
_ And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do, Yes I do, Yes I do  
_  
Hermione stood out the front of Hogwarts waiting... just waiting. Harry and Ginny emerged out the great doors and they waved to Hermione who returned it with one of her own, but neither party made any effort to join the other. A slow but steady flood of students emerged from the castle and still Hermione stood and waited. A few contemptuous glances were thrown at her from Slytherin students which she did not notice or even if she did chose to ignore them. A very familiar red head walked through the door way noticebly alone and Hermione barley glanced at him, pushing all thoughts and memories of him from her mind. She didn't notice Ron walk down the front steps and over the lawns to stand near where the Whomping Willow made its home.  
  
Hermione was not interested in any of the other faces that were exiting the Hogwarts castle, save for one. She was looking for the face of her saviour, her champion, the man that had saved her from herself and the mental hold her abusive ex-boyfriend held over her.  
  
Draco Malfoy exited the Hogwarts castle and paused at the top of the stairs that led down to the Hogwarts grounds. Before him students milled around saying their final goodbyes to their school that had been their home for seven years. However, he was not interested in any of them save for two people. The woman that had captured his heart that he could finally call his own, and the man that had betrayed her. Draco smirked as he saw him standing alone looking utterly defeated, while he had not had the pleasure of seeking physical retribution for what he had done to Hermione, the metal anguish that Draco knew he was wallowing in was enough for now. He had broken his mind down, and Draco was victorious.  
  
He saw Hermione waiting patiently looking at him and giving her the special half smile that he reserved for only her, he quickly descended the steps and almost ran to her side. She threw her arms around him and they shared a lingering kiss before they walked, arms around one another down the sloping lawns towards Hogsmeade and the train home. Hermione looked resolutely forward, ready to move on. Draco felt the same pleasure, looking forward to what the future would bring them. However, he couldn't help but throw a smirk over his shoulder at the red headed man standing alone and broken.  
  
**Nickelback – Just For – Silver Side Up Album  
**  
**Authors Note:  
**  
I love this song by Nickelback and I had to put it in, I thought that it was great for a Hermione and Draco story... And I do love Ron as a character and I must say that it was quite hard to make him a baddie in this story but it had to be done so that I could use the song like I wanted to.  
  
I know it isn't exactly a happy story perse but Hermione and Draco do end up together in the end, even if it is a little dark! :)  
  
I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was one of my favourite songs from the album as well, I love the emotion in it and I hope that you were able to get the feel of it through my story, hopefully you guys can get a hold of a copy of the song to listen to it that way, or you may be lucky enough to already posses a copy!  
  
This story is not beta read, I never get stories that I write for songs beta read, so I hope that there aren't too many mistakes.  
  
If you want to e-mail me as always I can be reached at spacedoutspacecadethotmail.com and I would love to hear from you because feedback is the best thing that you could give me, good or bad or even if you just don't care e-mail me anyway and tell me why! :) If you feel like reviewing I would love to hear from you that way as well! I really would appreciate honest thoughts to this story because I felt really compelled to write it, so I would love to know what you think of it.  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet


End file.
